


Hang In There

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Can be seen as incest if you see them that way, Cozmez, First Paradox Live Fanfic, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Paradox Live, I don't judge, M/M, Paradoxlive!, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Kanata and Nayuta swear they will make it to the top someday, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 8





	Hang In There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Paradox Live fanfic EVER so please excuse this terrible story lol!   
> I love Paradox Live, my favourite unit is Cozmez but I do also like AKYR. 
> 
> I did research on both Nayuta and Kanata so I hope that paid off.   
> Please enjoy.

“Kanata!” 

A very out of breath Nayuta cried out to the form running a little bit ahead of him, dragging him along and coaxing him into running faster. He may have been young and tall, but he had health issues so running around like this definitely didn’t do him any good.   
The sounds of voices calling out to them, hurling insults like no one’s business probably to try and throw them off somehow. They weren’t stupid though. 

“Hang in there Nayuta, keep going!” Kanata said, throwing a look over his shoulder to check up on his brother. He knew such running around could worsen the other’s condition but it was better than getting beaten up again, he couldn’t have those guys hitting Nayuta again. 

Giving a quick nod Nayuta pushed himself to keep running, throwing small glances over his shoulder only to find the group growing closer and closer. They needed to do something quickly before they got caught, he knew it was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t be able to run any further. So he did a quick once over their surroundings and there was a narrow gap they could use to hide, it was so narrow he felt positive that the guys chasing them wouldn’t be able to follow.

“Kanata this way!” he called out, making a sharp turn and darting towards the narrow space. The male winced slightly when he forced his way in, his chest felt like it was being crushed but he didn’t care. 

Nayuta shifted himself further over so there’d be enough space for Kanata to fit through, he gave a similar reaction when he felt the wall crushing his chest. It was painful, but a lot less painful than receiving several hits and kicks to the body. The two brothers grabbed onto each other’s hands, holding them tight while they held their breaths.   
The group of men they had ran away from zipped by continuing to shout down the street, only this time they were shouting things like “where did those brats go!” and “find them and kill them!” their voices had Nayuta flinching. Kanata was quick to comfort him by giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, he waited for their voices to grow distant before turning to directly look at his brother. 

“You okay?” he asked, his purple orbs displaying the high levels of worry he currently felt. 

The younger flashed a small smile “yeah, let’s go though, I need to sit down” he responded in a shaky voice, gulping thickly and pulled his face when he got a taste of his own sweat. 

Kanata chuckled softly and nodded, he poked his head out from their hiding spot to make sure the coast was clear. The street lamps illuminated the area, giving off a golden glow that would have been pretty had it not been for the fact that these streets were what they were calling their home and have been calling their home for quite a long time now. The purple haired male pulled himself out of the narrow space so he could help Nayuta do the same, it tore at his heartstrings to see the dullness in those eyes as well as the paleness of his face, Nayuta had always been a sickly boy since birth and it never got easier to see him struggle to keep himself up. Kanata pulled his twin close to him so he could wrap an arm around his waist. 

“Come on, not far from here, can you hold on until we get back?” he asked softly, looping his brother’s arm around his shoulders to encourage him into leaning against him. 

Nayuta just replied with a small nod. The poor male’s focus was sorely on putting one foot in front of the other, his legs and arms trembled and his head grew fuzzy. Usually he wouldn’t need to run around so much, but those guys nearly caught up with them and that scared him, he couldn’t fight like Kanata could which meant the elder would take it upon himself to fight all of them all on his own. The last time something like that happened Nayuta ended up having to piggy back his passed out brother back to the rundown hovel they called a home, he didn’t want that happening again since Kanata had enough cuts and bruises dotting his pale frame as it is and he definitely didn’t need any more of them. 

“Nayuta?” the elder of the pair called out, wanting to make sure his mirror image was at least alert enough to start running again if need be. 

“I’m okay Kana, really, just conserving energy that’s all” Nayuta responded in a quiet tone, his natural soft voice blending in with the softness of the night air around them. 

“Alright that’s good, stay strong okay” Kanata encouraged with a small smile on his face. 

  
  


It took a little bit of time and rain started to pour not long before they managed to make it back, Nayuta hated the rain and so he did not appreciate it when they arrived back to the large almost broken structure with soaked hair and jacket clung to his body. They had no way of warming themselves up, so when they got caught out in the rain they had to sit there and wait for it to dry naturally. Nayuta many times has come down with pretty bad colds and illnesses due to such poor circumstances. 

“K- Kanata…” he managed to mumble out past the chattering of his teeth and the shivering of his entire form, he huddled closer to Kanata since he happened to be the warmest thing available at the current moment. 

Welcoming the contact the elder lead them both over towards the large but rusted staircase, it creaked a lot under their weight but it was either sit on the steps or on the floor so Kanata kept going until he had Nayuta sat down on the first few steps. He himself crouched down in front of his twin, reaching a hand out to cup his face “take it easy, try not to talk too much and save your strength” he spoke softly, pressing a small comforting kiss to his twin’s forehead.   
Nayuta nodded before leaning forward to rest his head against Kanata’s shoulder and letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, he turned his face to bury it into the crook of his older brother’s neck which actually happened to be the warmest part of him.   
Kanata sighed softly, holding his baby brother close to him to offer as much warmth as he could. No doubt Nayuta was going to fall sick again after just managing to scrape by from the last infection, it worried Kanata immensely but there really wasn’t much he could do besides keeping him as warm as possible with the little to no things they had. 

He swore though, they both did, that they wouldn’t live such a poor lifestyle forever. The pair of them had made plans for their futures and they were more than adamant to make those plans happen, no matter how many obstacles life continued to throw at them. They’d get to the top, they’d get to where they want to be, where they deserve to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
